Victor Krum
by VaterZeit
Summary: This is a story of Viktor Krum and an original character of my creation. It is slash and I wrote it a while ago but never posted.


Takes place after deathly hallows so some slight spoilers for that. Viktor and original character after the war with Voldemart is over. It's about 4 years late before the next world cup. So eight years after the world cup that harry and the gang went too. The gang will eventually make an appearance, (I think) I just am going to go where the muse takes me. I tried to write in Viktor's accent at first and ended up just laughing at all of the dialogue so I rewrote it with just regular English, you'll have to pretend. the sex scenes are a bit lacking so use your imagination because it felt too weird to write these things down I have never written a smutty fic before so… I am trying though I'll be getting there.

Viktor Krum sat at the bar. He had just lost a semifinals match against Ireland. Bulgaria was still in the running but they needed to win the next math by over 50 points. His playing however had steadily been getting worse and worse. He didn't see the point of Quidditch anymore. He had no one to share it with. He wasn't out to the world yet. He had told heroine and his family but not the world. This just meant that he had to date a bunch of hot limbs because it was expected of him. He was called be most eligible player In he world by the daily prophet which meant that almost everywhere he went he was recognized and then fawned over by a bunch of women who he could not even bring himself to like. He was forced to go to off best bars if he wanted to enjoy the atmosphere of a bar without all the ruckus of stardom. He hated being a celebrity almost as much as harry did or at least according to his letters with Hermione**. **As he sat at the end of the bad the bar tender asked if he wanted another drink. He looked at his drink and realized that it was in fact empty and grunted an approval. Tue bartender returned with his refill and asked how he would be getting home. He realized that he had been drinking for most if him night and was somewhat drunk before he could reply a voice behind him spoke up. "I'll take him home don't worry."

He turned around and stared. The man that was behind him was so innocent. All he wanted to do was protect him from the world. He nodded as a yes to the bar tender and offered the strange man a seat. The man who introduced himself as Jon sat down and ordered an Orange soda.

"So why are you taking me home?"

I have been watching you all night and you're gorgeous. I have been trying to work up be courage to ask you it all night and when I finally do I realize that you are a bit dunk and now all I want to do is take care of you. At that point it blushed and looked down before mumbling, I can't believe i said ha out loud. Then he looked up and stared directly into Viktor's eyes and said it's just I got lost in your eyes.

Krum smiled at Jon who just blushed more and decided that his shoes were clearly the most interesting thing in the room and needed all of his attention. Krum brought his hand up to Jon's face and made Jon look at him. he brought their faces closer until they were just centimeters apart and whispered, "let's go then before I get lost in yours."

Jon's face lit up with a smile and they both left the bar. When they got outside Jon wrapped his arms around Viktor and said, "Hold on." he then apparated them both to his doorstep. Jon owned a small flat in London and that looked out over the city. He unlocked the door, released the wards around the flat and led them inside. Once inside Krum pushed Jon against the door and invaded his mouth with his tongue. They proceeded to strip each other of their shirts as they moved towards the bed. They fell onto the bed and continued to make out bringing each other closer and closer until their chests were rubbing. Jon rolled on top a started to kiss his way down Krum's naked chest. Once he got to his belly button he put his, in Krum's opinion, very talented tongue to work. He unbuttoned Krum's pants and took him into his mouth. Jon proceeded to work on Krum's sex until Krum erupted into his mouth. He swallowed it all and kissed his way back to Krum's face. When he leveled up to Krum he could tell that Krum was battling the clutches of sleep and said, " ssshhhh, go to sleep you can get me another time." he then snuggled into Krum's side resting his head on Krum's chest which had already leveled out into the easy breathing of sleep. Jon snuggled closer and followed Krum into sleep.

Krum's head hurt. As he slowly regained consciousness he wondered why. He also wondered why he couldn't move his arm. He realized that his arm was wrapped around a sleeping person and his eyes flew open. Cuddled up to his side was a gorgeous looking man. The man whose name he remembered was Jon was about four years his junior and about a foot shorter than him. He glanced around the room and realized that the sun was shining and it was probably around ten o'clock.

"Shit" he mumbled to himself. He tried to disentangle himself from Jon without waking him but to no avail.

"Good Moring Viktor." what would you like for breakfast?" Jon said with devilish grin.

"i cant I'm already late for practice." Viktor said as he removed himself from Jon's embrace and gathered his clothes from around the room.

Upon hearing what Viktor said Jon's face fell, "if this was just a one night stand for you then you can just leave, I don't need to hear some stupid excuse."

Krum leaned back onto the bead and kissed Jon on the forehead. "It's not an excuse I really do need to get to practice. I'm a Quidditch player. I would love to see you after practice but right now I have to go. Besides I have a favor to repay." the last sentence was definitely and innuendo and Jon just grinned.

"So when does your practice end?" Jon asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"It ends at four so I'll see you at the pub at five?" Viktor said.

Jon's face brightened considerably and said. "I'll be there"

Viktor smiled and nodded. He pulled on his socks and shoes and left the flat with one last kiss and a goodbye. He then apparated away from the flat and into the locker room of the Bulgarian team. He quickly changed into his Quidditch gear and ran onto the field. When the team realized that he was there they all landed around him.

A chorus of what happened to you? and why are you late? arouse form the team. dolohov grinned and after everyone calmed down said, "who was she?"

"What?" Krum asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Who did you sleep with? was she pretty?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." he realized that no one was buying it but he asked anyway, "how did you know that I slept with someone?

"Well you were 3 hours late for practice. You have that 'I was laid' glow about you, probably because we lost yesterday and you are still smiling, you clearly haven't showered yet, and you have a hickey on your neck."

With the last sentence Viktor reached up to his neck and tried to cover the mark. But it was too late the team had already noticed. They crowded even closer to him and tried to get him to show it to them. they started asking questions again. He tried to get everyone to calm down but it didn't work until he had raised his voice to a yell. "She was a he." everyone immediately quieted so he continues. "I met a guy at this bar and we went to his flat. And the rest his history as they say."

dolohov said, " finally. God, that took you forever. I have known you were gay ever since you checking out that Irish kid at the world cup 4 years ago." the rest of the team generally agreed that it didn't surprise them and that most of them already knew. After allowing them to ask Krum questions for about ten minutes dolohov yelled, "Alright let's get back in the air, enough about Krum finally getting laid. took him long enough. We have to win the next match by 50 points otherwise we will be eliminated from the cup and if that happens how will the rest of us get laid?" he said the last part with a smirk since they all knew he was married and that his wife was still madly in love with him. The team kicked off from the ground and they practiced with a renewed vigor. Their spirits had been lightened by Krum, 'the storm cloud's change of heart. Krum played the best Quidditch he had played since the previous world cup. When practice was over everyone wanted to hear all about his new guy.

He realized that it was almost five and excused himself to take a shower. Once he had showered. He apparted to his flat to get changed. he picked out some nice black slacks and a tight black shirt. It barely fit across his broad chest. He decided to also wear a red button up silk shirt that Hermione had bought him as a present. Once he was completely dressed he grabbed his wand and locked his house. He apparated to the pub and exactly five and went to sit in the corner away from the five o'clock crowd. He ordered a butterbeer, he wanted a clear mind this time around, and sat down to wait. Fifteen minutes later he was on his second butterbeer, 5th torn up napkin, and still alone. Right as he was about to leave, giving up on the night, Jon walked in. walked is actually not quite the right word. More like ran while trying to fix his hair. he swept around the room and his eyes finally landed on Viktor, his face lit up with a smile, matching Viktor's. Viktor quickly vanished the napkin pieces from the table and stood to help Jon with his coat.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to come." Viktor said with a slight flush and grin. He stared at Jon he was beautiful even when he came in at a rush. He was wearing dark gray slacks with a blue shirt and a black overcoat that Viktor quickly hung on the coatrack.

Jon immediately put on an apologetic face and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get a job as a teacher at Hogwarts and I just finished my interview. It took a little bit longer then I thought, again I'm really sorry." he got lost in Viktor's appearance. If he though Viktor was attractive yesterday without any dressing up he was blown away by his appearance today. He was ridiculously handsome and he didn't recognize that he was which of course made him that much hotter.

He was broken out of his reverie when Viktor said, "you are going to teach at Hogwarts? did the interview go well?" Viktor then ordered them both butterbeers.

"Well headmaster McGonagall said that I would know by the end of the week but they seemed to like me. I really hope I get the job though."

"What post did you decide to apply for?"

"I applied to get defense of the dark arts."

"I'm pretty sure that the post is cursed."

"You've been to Hogwarts then" Jon said as he took a sip of butterbeer with a sultry look towards Viktor. "Well my job right now is curse breaking with gringotts. I was hoping that I could find a way to break that curse. It's always been my dream to teach at Hogwarts I just never thought I was good enough."

With his proclamation Jon looked down and blushed. He had not meant to share this much with Viktor but it was impossible for him not too when he was around Viktor he wanted to open up about everything. Viktor looked at him and said, "Don't be ashamed of your dream, Jon. besides I bet you have always been good enough to get a position at Hogwarts." Jon blushed and again and Viktor look amused but continued, "I went to Hogwarts once with Drumstrang when I was a student, it was fun."

"Did you get to watch the Triwizard tournament? I heard that it was an amazing to watch because of harry potter. Did you get to see him in any of the tasks?"

It was right then that Viktor Krum realized that Jon did not know anything about him, as a celebrity. He did not know that he was a famous Quidditch payer and he certainly didn't know that he was in the Triwizard cup with Harry. "Yes I actually got to meet him, he seems like a nice kid." he smiled. It was refreshing to be able to be completely honest with someone with the fear of his story being sold to the highest bidder.

His train of thought was interrupted when Jon said, "Well how about you? Are you a good enough Quidditch player that you could one day join a national team? What position do you play?"

"I am a seeker and I'm okay at it, I guess." he said humbly.

"I bet you are a fantastic seeker, maybe you could audition for the English team I heard there seeker is retiring after this cup."

Viktor chuckled to himself about the irony of the statement. Maybe he, the greatest seeker in the Quidditch world could get a place on the English team, but only maybe. "Yeah maybe, anyway I'm getting a bit hungry would you like to go get some dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry but I could eat," he was interrupted by his stomach growling rather loudly. "Okay so I haven't eaten all day. I was nervous about the interview." He punched Viktor softly in the arm as they got up to leave.

"I know a place a couple blocks from here that makes some fantastic Greek food. Do you like Greek food?

"Yea I love the gyros."

"I hate to break it to you but they are pronounced yee-rohs. Say gyro to a Greek person and they will spit in your 'gyro'" he said with a chuckle that turned into a full blown laugh once Jon and turned to him in mock anger and mimed spitting into a gyro and then eating it anyways.

"It was delicious" Jon said as he licked the imaginary sauce off of his fingers in an erotic way that had Viktor stammering out. "It's around the next corner."

"Then we can go back to my place or yours…." Jon said with a hopeful expression.

Viktor looked at Jon and slowly reached for his hand halting them in their walk. "Jon, I don't want to repeat what we did last night, it was fantastic don't get me wrong but i want more. You make me feel so, fantastic and I want to get to know you before the next time." when looked a bit confuse Viktor continued, "We rushed into it last time. I was a bit drunk and you were just nervous about your interview we both needed a night of uninhibited fun, and we got that. When I see you though i… I don't know what I want. i. Just... I just want to cuddle. With you." Viktor trailed off when he realized that Jon's face had remained impassive the entire time. "Well? What do you say?" Viktor asked nervously.

Jon's face lightened with his smile, "I would like that. First let's get some dinner. Then we can worry about tonight okay? Because I too want this to be something more than a one night stand with a fantastic dinner the next day."

"Well we haven't had that dinner yet but I'll try and make it as wonderful as you seemed to think it will be. I ask only one thing, lower your standard so that I can do it." Viktor asked with a mock begging attitude about him.

They continued to walk towards the restaurant. Jon brought Viktor's arm up and around his shoulder. Snuggling into Viktor's side, he looked up to Viktor and said, "This dinner will already be wonderful, I'm sharing it with you."

The sincerity in his voice startled Viktor. He knew from the look that Jon was giving him that he meant it with all of his being. He knew from that moment that Jon was special to him. Like really special. He tightened his grip on Jon and continued on their journey.

They made it to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. Once they got their Viktor ordered two gyro specials for them with some sodas, orange soda for Jon and lemon-lime for Viktor. After they got their food they moved to a booth in the corner. The restaurant was a lit with a neon light glow globe from the top of the restaurant. It fell on the white tiles with blue borders that were around the restaurant. It was drastically romantic… okay not so much but to Viktor and Jon it was amazing. Truth be told they probably didn't even look around the restaurant, they were too into each other. After their meal Jon invited Viktor over to his place with a promise of cuddling only.

Once inside Jon's apartment Jon proceeded to make coffee for both of them. They settled onto opposite sides of the coach and it took them an entire two minutes to meet in the center. They cuddled into each other as they started to make out. Viktor claimed Jon's mouth as his own. His tongue delved into the newish territory. Soon Viktor leaned over Jon and forced him to lay down on the couch. Viktor lowered himself onto Jon and continued to kiss him. Jon's hands strayed down to Viktor's pants and slowly worked their way under Viktor's shirt and up his back. Viktor shuddered into the kiss and moaned with pleasure. He broke the kiss, everyone needs some air right? He brought his hand up to trail it down Jon's face and leaned back into the kiss. Soon he was working Jon's shirt off of him. He unbuttoned it and opened it but left it on Jon. Jon tried to unbutton Viktor's shirt too but Viktor just grabbed his hands and pinned them behind Jon's head so that he had free reign of Jon's body. He was working on a hickey for Jon when john moaned out, "I thought all you wanted to do was cuddle?"

Viktor started to laugh against Jon's neck. "Yeah well you try just cuddling when you have you under yourself."

Jon's face wrinkled up in concentration as he tried to figure out what Viktor had said but before he got very far Viktor started to kiss his way down Jon's chest. "Besides I owe you for last night." he said with a grin as he undid Jon's pants button with his mouth. He released Jon's hands and growled, "Leave em there, you won't be needing them." he proceeded to deliver one of the best blow jobs that Jon had ever gotten. When Jon came in Viktor's mouth Viktor swallowed all of it and worked his way back up Jon's chest mirroring Jon from last night. They made out again and when Jon tried to roll Viktor over Viktor just chuckled. "I owed you for last night, now we are even."

Jon pouted comically but kissed Krum anyways. He leaned up on his elbows and said, "I don't know I think mine was better. I think to be even you have to carry me to the bed so we can fall asleep in comfort.'

Viktor chuckled again but lifted Jon into a brides carry and took him into the bedroom. He laid him in the bed and helped Jon take his pants off. when Jon tried to take off his underwear, which Viktor had pulled up after he was finished, Viktor stopped him and said, "I really couldn't contain myself if you were to do that and some of us still have to go to practice tomorrow." he then stripped of all his cloths except for his boxer-briefs and joined Jon under the covers. Viktor gathered Jon into his arms again in the spooning position and they drifted off into the realm of sleep together. This time Viktor cast a spell to awaken him at six thirty so that he could get to practice on time.

His wand woke him up on time and he was able to remove himself from Jon without waking the smaller man. He leaned down and kissed Jon's forehead. He ruffled Jon's hair and went to find a piece of paper. He finally found one in Jon's kitchen and wrote out a note explaining that he was late for practice yesterday and he had to be on time if he wanted to be good enough to be a seeker for the English national team. (He wrote that bit with a smirk) he also wrote that he needed to get a few things done that night and would not be able to see him again until tomorrow. As he was trying to figure what else to right he decided to make a pot of coffee for Jon. he put the coffee on and tied it with a spell to the sleeping Jon. He finished the note with a thank you for two amazing nights and he hopes that they can continue. He wrote down his address and signed it, sincerely Viktor. He gathered his cloths from Jon's rooms and left the note on his side of the bed. He kissed Jon one more time before he left. Once outside he put his own wards around the flat and apparated to his house to get ready for Quidditch practice.


End file.
